The present invention has particular application to apparatus and methods for employing a multi-part greeting card with decorative figures.
Multi-part greeting cards are well known. Decorative figures that may be peeled from a sheet and electrostatically adhered to any smooth non-porous surface without the use of glues or adhesives are known.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,239 discloses a space planning system that employs a sheet of static cling vinyl. Portions of the vinyl sheet may be peeled from a storage surface and placed on a work surface for use in preparing floor plans and furniture arrangements.
Other products provide for flat sheets of static cling vinyl that contain figures and designs that may be affixed to glossy surfaces.
However, these prior products do not provide for a multi-part greeting card which employs a sheet of static cling vinyl with design figures that is only electrostatically adhered to a surface of the greeting card. Rather, these products provide only a means for packaging and storing a sheet of static cling vinyl. None of these prior art products provides a multi-purpose product of a greeting card containing a separable design that may be only electrostatically adhered to various surfaces.